Foxes Love Cherries
by KuroTails
Summary: "Didn't ya know, Bya-kun? Foxes love the taste of cherries." Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, some yaoi goodness! *shot* Ehem, anywho this is my first yaoi fanfic and I hope I did a good job. No flames, please! Surprisingly, neither of these characters belong to me. ****They belong to Kubo Tite.**

* * *

><p>Byakuya sighed inwardly as he was almost done with the day's paperwork. Now all he wanted to do was go home and relax a bit, but then came in Ichimaru Gin, captain of Squad 3. He had his usual grin on his face which annoyed Byakuya to no end for some odd reason; of course, the stoic captain never showed it.<p>

"Can I help you, Ichimaru taicho?" Byakuya asked in his cold, distant voice.

"Aww, ya shouldn't be so tense Bya-kun. It's not good for ya." The 6th captain's eyes narrowed slightly at Gin's impolite behavior. The man always annoyed him and made him feel uncomfortable.

"If you don't need anything, please leave. I have no time for idle chitchat." Byakuya made a move to leave, but Gin stopped him and tsked.

"Tut, tut Bya-kun. Didn't ya know it's rude ta leave when someone's talking to ya?" The silver-haired captain opened his eyes and stared at Byakuya. He shuddered and Gin noticed this. His grin grew even wider and he pushed the other captain back down in his chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah guess ya didn't know this either. Foxes love the taste of cherries." Then Gin kissed Byakuya right on the lips, none too gently. The stoic captain's eyes were wide and he couldn't even respond to what was happening. The fox-faced man chuckled and looked at the black-head's face.

"Surprised, Bya-kun?" Said man just stared at Gin. "Come on, ah know you can hear meh." He slapped the side of Byakuya's face and that got the other man out of his stupor. He glared and almost shouted at Gin.

"Leave. Now." This only made the silver-head laugh and shake his head.

"Ah don't think ya noticed, but ah used Kido ta restrain ya." The 6th captain glanced down and tried to move, but he couldn't. "Oh, and don't bother trying ta get out with Kido. This stops ya from using Reiatsu." Gin pointed at Byakuya's neck, which had a collar on it. The man wondered how this fox tricked him like this. "Now ah get ta have my fun." Gin started by nibbling on his captive's ear and then kissed from his jaw to his lips. Byakuya could do nothing to stop this, and, what's worse, his body wanted it.

Gin exposed Byakuya's chest and proceeded to lick it, biting his nipples. The stoic captain groaned and he, to his horror, felt something _growing_ between his legs. The fox-man noticed this and chuckled.

"Ah see ya want this also, Bya-kun." He continued to lick and nibble the black-head's chest; his only response was a groan and quiet panting. Finally Byakuya managed some words out.

"Stop….this…"

"Na, this is too much fun." Gin ran his hands over his captive's abs, ghosting over them. The pair of hands almost pulled down the man's hakamas, but decided to go back to his chest. Fingers tweaked and pinched nipples, making Byakuya's breath hitch. Gin's lips found Byakuya's and he fought to get the other mouth open. The silver-head bit the other man's lip, making it bleed. Still, his mouth stayed shut. Gin smirked.

"You're a tough one, ain't ya? Ah well, ah'll break ya soon enough." Suddenly a hand pulled on Byakuya's already sensitive nipple, making him gasp. Gin swiftly put his mouth to the other's and stuck his tongue in, exploring. After what seemed like forever the fox-man allowed Byakuya to breathe. Gin leaned back and looked at his handiwork before getting up. He took off the collar and turned around.

"Ah trust ya can get outta those bonds yerself. Don't worry, ah'm not done wit ya yet." And with that Gin was gone, leaving behind a very sexually frustrated Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>I might continue this if I get enough reviews. So, REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first yaoi lemon fanfic evah! I was so embarrassed while I was writing this... *goes to corner and dies of embarrassment***

**Anyways, this is PWP. No flames please!**

**Bleach doesn't belong to me, yada yada.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the sixth division, was sleeping peacefull–wait scratch that-, he was sleeping, but he was having a very restless dream. Unbeknownst to the sleeping captain, he was being watched by none other than Ichimaru Gin. The silver haired fox had been watching Byakuya since that incident that happened in the sixth captain's office; Gin very much wanted to finish what he started.<p>

Byakuya woke up sweating, and feeling very uncomfortable down _there_. He cursed as he had been dreaming about a certain silver fox and he did not like that at all. He got up and started to pace around in his room, wondering why he was having these kind of dreams. The usually stoic captain was almost panicking at the thought that he actually liked Gin, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. No, he wouldn't let himself think like that. While Byakuya was busy fighting off his thoughts, Gin took this opportunity to sneak up behind the unsuspecting captain and put on the reiatsu collar he used last time; the fox didn't want to let his prey get away, even if he seemed to want what Gin had to offer. Byakuya turned around, but he couldn't do anything as he was as weak as a human.

"Gin!" The sixth captain said in surprise, anger, and a slight hint of fear.

"Yes, Bya-kun?" Gin smirked (as usual) and watched Byakuya as he struggled to get him and that collar off him. "Ya should stop fighting me. Ah know ya want it." The silver fox whispered into his captive's ear, making him shiver.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya tried to keep his voice even and monotone. The question only made Gin chuckle.

"Ya know what ah'm talking about." He placed Byakuya onto his bed and straddled him. "We can do this teh hard or easy way. Yer choice." Gin held up some rope to prove his point. The sixth captain didn't say anything, so Gin took that he was going to comply with him. "Good boy, Bya-kun." His captive scowled, but still didn't say anything. The fox proceeded in taking off Byakuya's clothes and licking at any skin he could see. This was making the black haired man very hot and even worse down there. He groaned and Gin looked up at his face, smirking.

"Don't worry, ah'll get ta that soon." He took off his own clothes, making the two of them naked as the day they were born. They were both hard, and Gin licked his lips. He took Byakuya's member into his mouth and sucked hard. The sixth captain moaned and bucked his hips, his body betraying him. Gin smirked wider and continued his attention on his prey's cock, loving his taste. Byakuya groaned and was about to come, when the fox stopped. His captive was panting and he looked at him.

"Why...did you stop?"

"Ah didn't want ya ta come just yet. We haven't even started." Gin kissed the other man roughly and chuckled. "Yer so hard. Ah can't wait to fuck ya silly." Byakuya blushed and looked away from Gin.

"Just get it over with."

"Nah, ah want ta have some more fun with ya." Gin bit on a nipple and pinched the other one, all the while grinding against Byakuya. The sixth captain groaned loudly, wanting more, but still too proud to beg. Finally, the fox stopped his teasing and leaned back, looking as his very flushed prey. "If ya ask nicely, ah won't be so rough."

"Shut...up..."

"Alright, ya asked fer it." Gin thrust his cock into Byakuya's hot hole, making him gasp from the pain. The fox grunted in pleasure and pulled out, before roughly going back in. Gin stroked Byakuya's member and continued to fuck his brains out, both enjoying it.

It didn't take long for the stoic captain to come and for his hot seed to cover both of their stomachs, but Gin just went on. The fox wasn't done and he wouldn't be for a while. Byakuya moaned and panted, getting hard again from his captor's ministrations. The silver haired captain kissed and bit at every bit of flesh he saw while he thrusted faster and deeper into his prey. With one final shove, Gin came and that caused Byakuya to come a second time, moaning. Through half-lidded eyes, the captive watched as the fox took off his collar and kissed him on the lips.

"That was amusing, Bya-kun. Wouldn't ya agree?" Gin chuckled and stroked Byakuya's hair. The only answer he got was a nod and then the sixth captain drifted off to sleep. "Yer mine, and no one else will get ya." Gin smirked and left, leaving a very satisfied but annoyed Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>...REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
